


Yandere Simulator x Reader Oneshots

by vinndetta



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Confession, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Genocide, Implied Murder, M/M, Mass Murder, Memes, Multi, Murder, Nosy - Freeform, Or At Least I Tried, Other, Secret Identity, Stalking, Sucky writing, WOO, Will add characters as I go, Yikes, anonymous crush, blackmailing, complete genocide of all students, confessed crushes, gender neutral reader, male reader - Freeform, mention of severed heads, sentence, trial, will add pairings as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were just a regular student at Akademi High School. Until you got the attention of someone.</p><p>You were in for quite a hell of a ride, weren't you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taro Yamada x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> YO YO YO
> 
> I got writer's block at the end of the second chapter of Tattoos and Love (Buds and Triangles). So I figured, whoo, oneshots!
> 
> ((ALL READERS ARE GENDER NEUTRAL UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE))

You gaped at Ayano. She had threatened to kill you if she ever saw you with Senpai ever again. Tsk, tsk, reader-chan. You never listen, do you? Sure, you might not have known who her Senpai was, but you weren't that oblivous. You found Yamada-kun very nice, and threatening you wouldn't do any good, would it?

But, little did you know, it did. And now, what do you have? A knife in your stomach, thrown by Ayano, who found you at the back of the school. She was coming towards you now, and your heart beat faster and faster. You knew that you were already dead, and that it wouldn't matter. But still, your heart beat quicker at the sight of the insane Ayano coming at you.

"Senpai." Ayano growled at you, and you heard a slap against skin as you closed your eyes. It took a few seconds for you to register that she had slapped you.

"Is." Ayano kicked you in the stomach, and pushed the knife deeper into your stomach. You cried out, and Ayano pulled back her fist and broke your nose.

"Mine." Ayano hissed, leaving you a mess. She took off her gloves, pressed a few buttons on her phone, and smirked at your weak form. You were laying on the ground, a mess. You were bleeding out, and the murderer stood trimuphant over you.

Ayano picked up the uniform that had fallen out of a window, and walked away, leaving the fingerprint-less knife there, throwing the gloves in the incinerator. You were waiting there for anyone to find your corpse, waiting to see if you were lucky enough to be found when you were alive, so you could tell them that Ayano was the one who did it.

But you didn't have enough time to wait, for a shadow picked you up and dragged you inside the building. You had trouble seeing who it was, but the person's build seemed familiar...

"_____-kohai..." The voice cried out. You recognized the voice.

"T-taro... senpai..." Taro held you in his arms and sobbed into your neck. "I'm... sorry... you had to.... see me like this..."

Taro shook his head, his eyes glinted for a second, if only you had the strength to open your eyes. "I saw Aishi do it... I'm so sorry... _____...."

Ayano had suddenly appeared in front of you guys, and her smirk faltered. "S... senpai..." 

Taro held onto you tighter, as if he was either afraid or angry.

"Senpai, who ... did that?"

"Aishi, I know you did it, don't lie to me. I saw you! You think you blend in so well... well, you should hear the rumors about you! They all said you would be the most likely to murder... I see now, that they were right!"

Taro was definitely holding onto you out of anger.

"Senpai, please..."

Senpai took out the knife out of your stomach, resulting in a larger flow of blood. Taro held on to as you cried out in pain and huddled closer to him. Aishi was already horrified, but she was on the verge of tears when Taro held the knife to his throat.

"Senpai!"

"You pushed me to this, Aishi!"

Right at that moment, a teacher walked by, and did a double take, running towards them. 

"No, it can't be, what's happening?" Taro saw a look of distrust directed toward him, and the teacher obviously thought that Taro was responsible for your death.

You cried out, trying to explain that it was Ayano, when Taro spoke for you.

"Look what Aishi did to ____-kohai!" Ayano tried to sneak away, but the teacher, standing next to her, grabbed her. Taro put down the knife. "Ayano still has the bloody clothes in her hand!" Ayano watched, horrified even more, as the teacher confirmed this. 

"And now.... ______-kohai is dying..." You closed your eyes and suddenly, you slipped away from the living world. Taro shook you, trying to wake you up, even though you were dead. The teacher pinned Ayano to the wall, calling the police.

You never felt another body slumping on top of your body, nor did you hear the teacher screaming or Ayano sobbing as the police sirens went off in the distance.


	2. Yuna Hina x Loner!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by psythereader:
> 
> yuna x loner!reader  
> I don't even know why but it's just the first thing that popped into my mind

You sat alone in the corner of the courtyard. Or at least, that's what it's called, right?

You felt the breeze blow your hair in the wind and you smooth down your uniform. You loved to sit there, eating your bento, as you heard the birds chirp. You were never one for sitting near people, but in this case, you did, since the back of the school was where an unlucky student found a dead corpse. It wasn't safe anymore, so you moved here. You were a first year at Akademi, but you had never heard anything like this happen here before, although there were only rumors of killings in the past. But that was just a rumor, and you didn't want to admit it.

You watched the people interact with each other, and honestly, you didn't want to even think about talking to people. You never really talked to people, because you were kind of shy. You didn't know what to do about this, and many had tried to open you up, but you refused.

You saw the girls and boys huddled together in two groups, talking about who-knows-what. Then there's Taro, the loner. You were like him, you suppose, except people fawned over Taro and no one fawned over you. Did that make you jealous? You shook your head. Of course not. Why would you be jealous?

Of course, you turned your attention to Yuna. She was another first-year in your classroom, one that sat next to you. You normally didn't matter who sat next to you, but Yuna was... you wouldn't use the word annoying, but she did try to make friends with you, after you clearly stated that you're a loner. 

And loners don't make friends... right?

You mean, even now she's pointing at you and beckoning you to go to their group. You never did well in social settings and you tended to make everything awkward nonetheless. At least no one tried to talk or flirt with you. If someone did, you'd make a fool of yourself.

Before you knew what was happening while you were in deep thought, you were grabbed and dragged across the courtyard. You almost screamed, but then you saw a familiar mop of yellow hair and-

"Y-Y-Yuna!?"

Her bright laughter filled the area as she held onto you, standing next to her friend group. Everyone in the group was staring at you, and you blushed bright red. You could feel everyone's eyes on you, and Yuna held onto you.

"This is _____!"

Everyone took their turn introducing themselves to you, as Yuna introduced you as her friend.

Friend... that word stuck with you.

You stayed there. Even when Yuna loosened her grip on you, you didn't take the chance to flee. The girls seemed nice enough. They weren't gossipers as most had thought, but really, Yui told jokes that made everyone laugh and Kokona told them about her interactions with her latest crush. And really, it was relaxing to talk to them. You guessed you had... friends now. And these girls were hilarious friends.

Of course, when the bell rang, you fled to your next class, not hearing the teasing of your newest friends towards Yuna about her new crush. And of course, never having experienced love, you mistook the blushing on your cheeks as a result of running to class.


	3. Ayano x Tsundere!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Emilyemma99/(-.-/):
> 
> Ayano x Tsundere!Reader  
> No idea how this would work, just felt like suggesting something... :D  
> ~(-_-~)

It all started when you heard sounds of quick footsteps on the second floor of Akademi.

You found that weird, especially at this school, where none of the students actually ran. No one was really in a hurry, for there was time to get to a class on the third floor if you were on the first floor. Classes had ended for the day, and no one spent time on the second floor.

Despite the drop in your chest from fear, you crept up the stairs. Whenever you find that stupid idiot, you're going to be super pissed if they're just running around for no reason. You tried to block out the fact that maybe something terrible would happened, and it lingered in the back of your mind.

That's exactly when you heard a small shriek and a thump on the floor. Your heartbeat picked up and you closed your eyes. What... happened exactly?

You fled into a nearby classroom and closed the door, locking it. Your heart raced as you heard loud heavy footsteps just behind the door. The figure stopped in front of the door, and you tensed up, refraining from breathing to not make any noise.

Your memory refreshed as you remembered that there were deaths at this school in the past, and you struggled to not cry. You definitely didn't want to die like this, a helpless bystander killed for knowing too much about the killer.

You waited for what seemed like hours before you heard the figure slowly go down the stairs. You let out your breath and slid down against the door.

You hoped it wasn't your friend who was killed, because he must be a baka to come up all the way up here alone with a stranger!

-

Ayano wanted you, and only you. So when competetion showed up in Taro, your friend, he was dead the moment he said yes to follow her.

-

"So... you were the one who sent me the letter? You're... a second-year?"

"U-um... yes... I'm Aishi Ayano."

"Hello, Ayano-chan!"

"W-well, you see... s... senpai.... I really... like you..."

-

Okay, so maybe this school year wasn't so bad for you. Sure, you lost a good friend of yours, but now, you have a girlfriend! Besides, it's not like your girlfriend was connected with Taro's disappearance.

... Right?


	4. Osana x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Anon of Shrimp:
> 
> OsanaxReader

You were storming away from your group of friends. They were a bunch of pricks and you needed to get away from them. Why were they even your friends anyway? They were just a bunch of gossipers that had nothing better to do than make others feel worthless.

Their target this month was Osana Najimi, a third-year. According to your old group, she was rude, annoying, and ugly. And much to your chargin, you believed it for a moment.

Until you met her.

-

She was sitting in the desk in front of you, and she turned around. You braced yourself, but she wasn't that ugly. She even looked... nice? Her hair was tied up in small ponytails and her face had a look of doubt.

"Don't believe we've met yet, I'm Osana. A-anyway! U-uhm... you... uh... do you have a pencil I can borrow?"

You weren't that intimidating, are you?

You just gave her the pencil.

-

Over the weeks you've known her, you've gotten to know Osana better. She's pretty and has big amibitions. She can be rude, but she doesn't mean harm at all. When she tells a joke, her laugh is wonderful and bursting with happiness. 

Really, she's the kind of friend you need just now.

-

You found Osana sitting alone on the bench on the rooftop. She was staring off into the distance, and you felt your heart pang. You knew that she hadn't had many friends, especially when her only friend rejected her crush on him.

You walked past Kuu Dere and the Basu sisters (along with their stalker). Midori didn't even notice you walk right in front of her, too busy on her phone. 

You sat next to Osana on the bench and smiled at her when she picked up her head and looked at you.

"_____?" Osana croaked out. You tilted your head. 

"Osana-chan? Are you okay?" She shook her head. You placed a hand on her shoulder, and she shifted away from the touch. 

"_____." Osana said again, her voice clearer. You nodded.

"I know we've only known each other for so long. But you're so kind to me, unlike the others. They all belittle me... and you don't... mind. I act rude, yes, but I... just don't want to get hurt. I push others away."

You placed your head on Osana's shoulder, and she pats your head. You had already suspected the reasons for her rude actions, and you felt satisfied hearing it from her.

"_____-san. I... You're an amazing friend, okay? But... I can't be just friends with you anymore."

Your eyes widened.

"What?"

"... I can't keep on going knowing that these feelings are going to be suppressed."

Osana gripped your shoulders and placed her head on your upper chest.

"I love you."

Your breath hitched.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same... _____-san."

Osana went to stand up, and she started to walk away towards the stairs. You still couldn't believe that Osana liked you.

But you weren't going to let her get away.

You grabbed her hand before she could get away. She turned around, but you had already placed your lips upon hers.

-

"Of course I love you, Osana."


	5. Info-chan x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Anon of Shrimp:
> 
> Info-chanxReader

If anyone knew of the secrets that you knew, you'd always get bothered by people who wanted to know those secrets. Even if those secrets were meant to stay as secrets, they'd still persist, wouldn't they? Because who doesn't love a deep, dark secret?

Which is why she begged you to keep what you knew a secret. She didn't want you to get bothered at all.

Silly Emily-chan.

Oh sorry. You meant Info-chan.

-

You met the ever elusive Emily in first-year. You were both starting and you had seats next to each other. You two became friends, obviously. 

You quickly realized that Emily had this... knack of figuring out secrets. It all started with cyberbullying attacks targeting you.

You, of course, ignored it, but Emily refused to let it happen. In a blink of an eye, Emily dug up information and threatened the bullies.

-

So Emily started the ever so elusive Info Club under the alias of Info-chan.

-

You wanted your friendship back. That's all. All you ever wanted was to have Emily back.

She had started to retreat from you, and starting hiding in the Club. You figured she was busy, but this was too much. Eventually, she shut you out, and you were all alone. You missed the days teasing herand laughing at her jokes. Now, school felt boring and inessential. You were fed up, and you went knocking on the door, intending to drag her out of the Club if it was the last thing she did.

You never would have expected a love confession when you approached the Info-Club.

-

Someone had leaked a photo of you kissing someone on the internet. You were in a doorway and you had your lips upon someone else inside the room, which meant that the picture-taker didn't know who the person was. That's how it all started.

In fact, you didn't know what had happened until someone showed you the picture and asked you who it was.

You, speechless, ran off.

You shut yourself in the Info-Club before anyone else could find you.

-

Emily had already begun to search up information about who had taken that picture.

You stayed in the room for the rest of the day besides classes.

-

By the end of the day, she'd already figured out who the person was.

The photographer was Oka Ruto, third year at Akademi and leader of the Occult Club. She had been following you, noticing you disappearing. She thought you were a demon and had been disappearing into the demon world.

Emily had already fixed the problem and deleted the picture from everyone's phones. You had no idea what she had done to Oka.

-

Emily, with a cape and hood that effectively hid her identity, backed Oka up against the wall; Oka was shivering in fear and begging for mercy. Emily slammed a hand into the wall besides her head and Oka shrieked. 

"You are going to delete those pictures off of Facebook, or else."

Oka, in one last act of defiance, said, "What, you don't know it's me. What are you, a friend?"

Emliy stabbed Oka in the stomach with a blunt object, causing Oka pain but not death.

"It is you. I'm the ever-elusive Info-chan, and we both know the consequences for disobeying me. If you don't, I will release your secrets onto the web, and you'll never be the same."

Emily threw Oka onto the floor. Oka rolled onto her side and Emily placed her foot onto the side of her stomach.

"Let this be a lesson to never mess with my lover ever again."


	6. Midori x Demonic!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Anon of Shrimp:
> 
> MidorixDemonic!Reader

You hid in the Gaming Club. If anyone asked you why specifically, you would tell them to shush. There was no time to explain anything right now, as you were trying to stay as still as possible. Ryuto and Pippi were right there in front of you, sitting next to each other. You were hiding underneath the computer desks, with a black blanket over you to hide you in the shadows.

Oka was trying to find you again, and there was no stopping her. She was thoroughly convinced that you were a demon from the demon world who had escaped.

Ryuto and Pippi turned their heads to see that Oka had opened the door.

"W... where's... ______...." Oka said cautiously. 

"Not here, as you can obviously tell." Ryuto shrugged, turning his face away from Oka. Knowing Ryuto, his reason for that was because his expression might give away his thoughts. He had struggled to remain neutral and to hide you from the intruder. His intentions were good, and you prayed that Oka wouldn't see through him.

Pippi, of course, saw right through her boyfriend. She chose to act quickly and get Oka out of there.

"Oka, please, can't a girl get any peace and quiet with her boyfriend?"

Oka let out a huff and walked out of the door, closing it behind her. Oka was always bitter about lovebirds, especially with her dual crushes on Ayano and Taro. She didn't want to go in between their relationship though, and instead made herself suffer. 

You let out a breath, not even realizing that you were even holding it in the first place. You quickly thanked two gamer lovebirds, and ran out of the room onto the roof. The only person there was Midori, another Gaming Club member. She hadn't exactly gotten her schedule. To be fair, she wasn't even a student.

"_____-sama, _____-sama! Were you running from Oka again?"

"Stop putting up an act... we're the only ones here after school."

Midori sighed, her smile falling off her face to be replaced with a neutral expression.

"Fine."

-

Midori Gurinu. Accomplice of the Reporter and eldest daughter of the school headmaster. She had graduated a year ago, but still hung out on campus. 

Although she was posing as a student to help the Reporter scuff out who the murderer was, her father would not give herï\ a schedule, so she posed as an innocent girl who didn't have a schedule. You, of course, only knew this because your family was tied with the headmaster's family. Your older cousin had married Midori's older brother, and you two had been friends since childhood.

Miyo was her real name, and she chose her name because of her favorite color. She didn't really call herself Miyo anymore, and would react more often to Midori than Miyo.

-

"Look, I'll tell Oka to stay away from you. All you have to do is give me a holler."

You shook your head, and laughed.

"Midori-chan, it's okay."

-

Suddenly, Oka appeared on the roof. She pointed at you, and Midori stood in front of you, protecting you.

"Oka-chan, Oka-chan, what are you doing?" Midori reverted back to her fake self, posing a question innocently. She put her finger near her lip, the classic move she would do when asking questions. Oka took a few steps towards you, and you whimpered behind Midori.

"Midori, p...please, your .... friend is... a demon!" Midori turned around to look at you, and you waed your hands in front of you in denial. You couldn't lose her as a friend, and your expression seemed to affect Midori. She smiled fondly and turned to Oka, who was by now ten feet away from you.

"Don't be so ridiculous! How could that be, Oka-chan?"

"All... you gaming.... freaks... are the same... protecting _____... what will you gain?"

You bit your lip. You didn't want her to say something like that. She was already telling everyone that you are a demon. You didn't need to lose your self-esteem either. You knew you were just hiding behind your friends, but otherwise, you didn't know what to do.

"Oka-chan..." Midori muttered.

"I don't think you'd understand. _____'s my friend; of course I'll protect them. They're my friend, and I'll protect them. That's what good friends do, right? I just want to help my dear _____-sama out! And if that's wrong, then... I don't know what's right."

You and Oka stared at Midori. She just gave a fascinating speech, and Oka crept away, leaving you two alone. You were still frozen to your spot however. Midori was so kind to you, and she really cared about you. You were super touched.

"She's gone; you don't have to be afraid anymore." Her voice was deep. You never noticed how deep her real voice is. She was always humming and saying things at a higher pitch. Her voice was soothing, and went closer to her. You placed your head on Midori's chest, and you felt her tense up in response.

"_____..." You felt the vibrations of her vocal chords and you smiled. She wrapped her arms around you and you stayed like that for a long time.

-

You were never bothered again by Oka.

Midori's speech probably helped with that.

-

"Hey, Midori-chan!"

"_____-sama..."

"Yeah?"

"_____-sama, remember after Oka left and you told me you never wanted to lose me as a friend?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, now... I don't want to be your friend."

"What? Midori-sama?!"

"...I want you to be mine."

-

And that's how you, a third-year, went out with 'another third-year', who was secretly two years older than you.

Go figure.

-

"You know, I am part-demon."

"Huh. Always wondered who your father was, and why him and Ms. Sakura _(L/N)_ were so close..."

"Shush."

"Aw, you know I don't care. Demon or not, you're still my friend. Or should I say... my datefriend?"

"You dork."


	7. Info-chan x Reader (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request by omfg:
> 
> Woah this is nice.
> 
> Info-chizzle x da reader bruh. That's my life's wish.
> 
> reply by omfg_again:
> 
> With edgy cringelord memes tho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the requester: Yo, I suck at memes though. I really tried T_T
> 
> To the readers:
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't been on here lately. Shit's been happening at school, and let's just say someone's gone from the school. I've also had a ton of stuff to do.
> 
> But hope you enjoy this anyway o.o

??: hey yo buttface

Me: what?

??: i like you

Me: I like me too

??: I came out to have a good time and I honestly feel so attacked right now :/

-

??: come on notice me

Me: who even are you?

??: that's a secret for me to know and for you to find out... maybe

-

??: Ignoring me now huh?

-

Me: So... are you Info-chan?

??: haha, what do you think

Me: well you somehow blocked your number and also no one has my number except for like two people

??: So what if I am the ever elusive Info-chan

-

??: come on my darling _____~

Me: oh great what should i call you

Me: darling Info-chan?

??: <3 love you too

Me: YOU ARSE

-

Me: don't you have classes

??: Um...

??: not really

Me: ?

??: beep boop

Me: ?

-

??: Boof!

Me: ?

-

??: if you're reading this, you're beautiful.

Me: k

??: Humph.

-

With your phone in your hand, you stood at the back of the school, watching the cherry blossoms from afar. You always found them pretty, and had fantasized about being confessed to.

But that would never happen.

-

??: You're so beautiful from that angle.

-

You looked up. You didn't expect that.

Was it Info-chan? She never really confirmed that it was her, but who else would it be? 

-

Me: Who are you?

-

???: I am your worst, I am your worst nightmare.

-

You sighed. If she was going to be uncooperative, then you would let her.

Right? 

You walked towards the tree on the hill.

-

???: Boof.

-

You stood underneath the trees, appreciating the view. You wondered what it would be like to have a picnic here.

"You're so Tumblr aesthetic."

You turned around. You saw a girl standing there, back facing you. She had short and cropped red hair.

"Shh, close your eyes, dearest."

This was the infamous Info-chan. She was the one who you had to pay panty shots to if you needed a favor. She was the one who would kill you if you refused to help her. She was the one who was terribly scary and powerful. She was the one who liked you, the one who had stalked you for the past month or so. She was the one who, if she wanted, could have killed you and gotten away with it.

So you did it.

There was a soft pressure on your lips. 

She.

Was.

Kissing.

You.

-

You slowly kissed back. She pulled back and you tried opening your eyes. She then slammed her hand over your eyes, and pushed you back onto the tree's trunk.

"I don't think that's happening."

-

Your disappearance shocked the school.

Little did they know that there was a rather interesting decoration in the Info Club.


	8. Oka x Male!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Harry Berry:
> 
> Can you do a Oka x male reader and Ayano x masochistic male reader.

You were holding tightly onto her hand. Your heart beat quickly in panic. Her labored breaths were so disheartening to hear. You wanted to badly to comfort Oka. Your beautiful girlfriend didn't deserve to be so frightened. You wanted to comfort her, but you couldn't. Or else, you would be caught by her.

"Aw, is Oka and her darling boyfriend, _____, hiding?"

The end was near, and the both of you knew. But you weren't about to give up, and you needed to spend your last moments with her.

-

Ayano Aishi was never quite like this. But when Osana died, Taro Yamada...

He couldn't take it.

Ayano should have known he was sensitive. She should have known he would be broken. She should know that this would have happened.

Taro hanged himself one night and Ayano Aishi...

b R o K e

-

Ayano arrived at school today with no intentions of going to class.

She killed the teachers first.

Then, she went from class to class, killing everyone.

-

You, along with Oka, were hiding in the gym. You were both in class 3-2 when there were screams from the first floor. Everyone started panicking. No one knew what to expect, and they were terrified. What was happening down there?? Were they next? Everyone started running around, in chaos. You were still sitting in your seat in shock, when Oka pulled your sleeve. You looked at her, but she was already pulling you toward the exit. You stumbled, but then you started running behind her as the both of you ran down the hallway.

But it was too late.

-

You looked behind you for a moment in fear, but then you ran into Oka. Oka was shaking in terror because...

Ayano was right in front of her.

You grabbed onto Oka's sides and pulled her back. Ayano was looking directly at you too. Her school uniform was messy, and there were places where it was soaked in blood. The blood of your fellow students. Her hair was messy, as if she forgot to brush it that day. But god, her face. Her face was dark and she looked like she was at the brink of insanity. But if anything, her eyes were the creepiest. Her eyes were even darker, and they looked like the void. Ayano took a step towards you, and Oka put her hands up in front of both of you in terror.

Suddenly, a girl ran down the stairs right behind Ayano. Ayano flinched, and stepped back. Ayano ran down the stairs. Oka was still holding her hands up.

Ayano had spared you two.

... for now.

-

Supana's scream did not go unnoticed, and you pulled Oka towards the other flight of stairs in an attempt to run from Ayano.

-

"She... saved us...?"

"Supana's a brave girl, Oka."

-

You ran down the stairs with Oka, noticing the dead bodies that littered the floor. Yui Rio's head was in a puddle of blood. Hayato's body was nearby without its head.

You covered Oka's eyes, and ran down another flight of stairs. You opened the doors to the back of the school, and ran out towards the field. You looked back at the school. There were still screams of terror coming from inside the building, although faint. Ayano was probably on the third floor, killing their classmates. The school didn't look like there were murders taking place inside. Behind the school, there was no evidence of anyone being killed.

Oka pointed towards the gym. You nodded. Maybe you could hide from Ayano.

Even though it would be too late.

-

You had practically carried Oka and ran to the gym. You were with Oka, hiding in the storage room. You decided to take your chances and call the police.

"110." You said as you typed the numbers into your cell phone. Your voice shook a little bit, and you grabbed tighter onto your girlfriend.

Your mom always told you to call the police whenever you thought you should. If you're ever in danger, she said, call the number. It's better to call in a small situation than not call at all and die. You've never had to call before, though, and you weren't sure what to expect. Your hands were shaking, you felt numb, and you weren't even sure what to do.

"110 operator, how may I help you?" The steady voice said in a serious tone.

"I..." You shuddered. "There's a mass killing spree at Akademi High School."

-

They were on their way. The police would come and this nightmare would finally be over. You held onto Oka's hand tightly, and neither of you could tell who's hand was sweaty (although it was probably both). You held her close to you, and you could feel her heart beating faster than Hayato's drum skills (but God, Hayato was already dead). You wanted so badly to protect Oka. You prayed (and you never prayed before) that they could stop her.

But the police would come too late.

-

"Aw, is Oka and her darling boyfriend, _____, hiding?"

You wanted to yell at her to shut up. She was near. She was approaching the gym. Of course, she would look here, and everywhere (she's not an idiot). Ayano Aishi was here, their one and only nightmare. The worst nightmare was approaching.

You hugged Oka with all your might, in the corner of the storage room.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Ayano giggled at the end of her sentence, which she called out with a sing-song voice. God, she was so insane, but you needed to stay strong, for her, your love.

You placed Oka's lips upon your own, possibly for the last time.

Because of course, anyone could see that it was too late.

-

"Oka?" You whispered.

"Yes...?"

"If I hold her back, will you run?"

"Run far far away from here...?"

"Far away. Don't look back. I..."

"______..."

"Oh god, please, I don't want you to die like this."

"What about you...?" A voice cracked.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want to lose you, ______..."

"Oka..."

-

There were steps outside the door.

You wondered if Ayano could hear your heartbeats.

-

You heard the knife slide against the door.

Oka got ever so closer to you.

-

The door opened. You lunged out and flung Ayano to the floor, tackling her. Ayano's knife was sent flying across the gym floor as you crushed her body with your weight. Oka watched in horror as you motioned for her to run.

-

Oka heard a scream coming from the gym as she ran out the door.

Oka, staying true to her word, never looked back.

-

AKADEMI NEWS:

Local high school, Akademi High School, has just been the crime scene of a killing spree yesterday morning. Students were found dead in every classroom. Ayano Aishi, second year, went insane and killed many students. The cause and purpose are unknown for now, and more news will be released soon. Ayano has been detained by local Akademi police, who were called onto the scene by student ______ _____.

Only survivor, Oka Ruto, was ______'s girlfriend, and plans to have the funeral services on Saturday. She was rescued by the Akademi police, who were arriving on the scene.

The headmaster has refused an interview.

Oka states that her boyfriend "asked [her] to run far away and never look back." It's possible that it's the only reason that Oka is still alive. She states that she was very much in love with ______, and that she hopes for justice to be made for her boyfriend and all other victims of the killing spree. When asked about her views on Ayano, she states that she was a mysterious person, who was apparently hiding insanity under a mask of mysteriousness.

More news will be available soon.

COMMENTS:

Ayano: I'm terrified to have the same name as this despicable bastard.

Manzo: I hope Oka will see that all the victims will get justice;

          Oka: I hope that ______ will get revenged.

                    Anonymous: Is this actual Oka!?!! OMG!

                              Oka: Yes.

                                        Anonymous: OMG AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

                                        Masae: Marry me, Oka!

                                        Namiko: Oka you are very brave i look up to you you are great

                    Hoshi: I hope so too.

                    Manzo: Oka actually responded to me wtf

Etsuya: What the hell are you sure that Ayano killed all these people

          Hoshi: I hope you are joking right 

          Yoshimasa: I dunno, the evidence is pretty solid right now.

          Michi: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2w3xtqrgDgD she confessed so I'm sure that Ayano did do it

Remi: My cousin died because of this, his head severed. Avenge Hayato! Ayano better watch her back.

          Oka: Sorry for your loss.

                    Remi: Thank you. Sorry for yours too. Hope you feel better.

          Yasu: Ayano's definitely guilty, she'll get a just verdict, the only just verdict: guilty.

          Michi: awwww hayato was my friend hope you get better

Ryoba: My baby? Oh my god. Are you sure she wasn't framed or anything?

          Manzo: Framed? She confessed. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2w3xtqrgDgD

          Michi: Despicable! Don't defend a murderer!

          Emily: Says the girl that was suspected of murder in the past.

          Hoshi: What?

                    Emily: You know. Ryoba Aishi. The woman accused of murdering her schoolmates and got away with it?

                              Manzo: wtf

                                        Hoshi: Oh my god right

                                                  Emily: Yes.

                                                            Ryoba: ...

-

MESSAGES:

???: How dare you.

Info-chan: It's all for the fun.

Info-chan: ... after all, insanity runs in the family!

???: ...

-

AKADEMI NEWS:

Scientist Duraza Misaki states his hypothesis of what exactly happened between killing spree victim ______ ____ and mass murderer Ayano Aishi, now on trial.

[Video Link]

Duraza seems to come to the conclusion that Ayano was standing outside the storage room door, and ______ pounced on her. The evidence suggests that Ayano's knife was flung across the floor, due to blood splashes. It seems that Oka ran away at this point, and ______ attempted to as well, but Ayano managed to get a knife, and threw it at ______'s back.

The prosecution is planning to use this evidence in People vs. Aishi.

COMMENTS:

Oka: Oh god, please, I miss ______ so much.

          Manzo: I'm sure Ayano will get her punishment.

          Yoshimasa: Ayano will be punished.

          Remi: We'll take Ayano down together.

                    Oka: Thank you.

          Emily: We all will mourn ______.

Yasu: Ayano's guilty. End of story.

          Ryoba: How dare you!

                    Emily: Ryoba, stop defending your obviously guilty child.

                              Etsuya: I have to agree.

          Yoshimasa: Duh!

          Manzo: Well can't deny that one.

-

AKADEMI NEWS:

Ayano Aishi, mass murderer at Akademi High School, was tried today and found guilty of mass murder. She will face life in prison.

The people watching the trial cried with excitement when the verdict was announced. Oka herself was in tears, the only survivor of the mass murder at Akademi High School.

Ryoba Aishi, mother of Ayano, refused to be interviewed, mentioning she had to take care of something.

______ ____, the last victim of Ayano, was set to have a funeral service last Saturday. Thousands attended, as ______'s parents allowed it to be public. Oka's speech at his funeral can be found below.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=133xt3qEYg

COMMENTS:

Oka: I can't believe it. We did it. _____ is revenged. Hayato is avenged. Everyone was avenged today.

          Hoshi: I saw the trial, and I have to say, the moment the trial started, everyone knew that Ayano would be found guilty. The defense didn't even try.

                    Yasu: Yeah, they brought up psychological evidence but nothing else.

          Namiko: I'm sure you're happy and that makes me happy

          Remi: So glad that you were there with me, I would have broken down.

          Anonymous: MARRY ME OKA

                    Masae: NO SHES MARRYING MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Yasu: Ayano can burn in hell.

          Ryoba: Be careful what you say.

                    Emily: No one takes you seriously anymore.

                    Yasu: Sorry, it's just mass murder isn't something that a second year should do.

                              Yoshimasa: I second that.

Michi: Rest in peace, Hayato.

          Remi: T.T

-

Oka stood in the middle of her backyard. The shadows were scary, and terrifying, but Oka didn’t seem to think about that, or care about that. It was a silent night; the birds were asleep, the neighbors were asleep, and an overall gloominess set over her and the rest of the city. The moon was shining brighter than ever through the blanket of clouds that had took its place above the city, covering the entire sky besides the moon.

“______...” she whispered softly in the air, pretending that you could hear her words despite the fact that you couldn’t. The two of you liked to hang out here, in this backyard. You'd come over, and you would stargaze with your girlfriend.

-

"See that star there?"

"...yeah?"

"It says you're an idiot."

A punch to your arm would usually occur after that, and you'd laugh.

"But you are prettier than all of the stars in the sky."

Oka would laugh quietly, and you'd reach out to kiss her.

-

But... nevermore.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, you can suggest any pairings you want. Or any AUs. Pft, you can suggest a Rino Fuka x Teacher!Reader for all I care. 
> 
> Just send in those goddamn suggestions.


End file.
